Last Christmas A Song Fic
by Veshira
Summary: I don't normally do song fics, but when I heard this song I just had to write one. This song is from the Sailor Stars Christmas Special, and this is a Seiya/Usagi fic.


A Christmas Song Fic  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall figure walked down the street wearing tan brown trench coat that went down to the ankles. His long black hair was in a neat ponytail and it fell down his back. White powder stuck to the bottom of his boots as he stepped through the fresh fallen snow that covered the town. His handsome face had a sweet look to it, he almost seemed sad. He stopped near the street corner and turned to face a small white house. The house had a small drive way with one car in it, a pretty blue mailbox on a pole, and blue shutters. There were two windows with curtens that framed the door with was centered on the house. A sign on the door said "Happy X-MAS", with a little Sailor V wearing a Santa hat next to it. She was giving a piece sign and was saying "Jinguru beru jinguru beru!" in hiragana writing, in a little word bubble. He could see figures in the house through the windows. Two figures, no, three were under a tree. A man and a woman were under a Christmas tree.  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
The man stood next to the window, in the snow outside, watching, with his hands in his coat pockets. The party, he thought. They had all been together for that last reunion. The two people hugged their tiny daughter together. He smiled sadly.  
  
On Christmas Eve, I fell in love under this big fir tree. Meeting you made my heart feel on fire. I had no idea it was to feel like this. . .  
  
Once bitten and twice shy  
  
I keep my distance  
  
But you still catch my eye  
  
Tell me baby Do you recognize me?  
  
Well  
  
It's been a year  
  
It doesn't surprise me  
  
Happy Christmas  
  
He remembered party. It was Christmas Eve, they were there in the little white house. It was beautiful inside, yellow, off-white walls, a tree with an angel, pink and gold bows, and the traditional candy cane, which didn't last long with Usagi around. He chuckled to himself. It was the first time he'd actually been able to call 'Buns' 'blouted'. Usagi would look like she was able to cry, but then she reminded herself that the weight will come off when she has the baby. And then Rei said her that if she kept eating the way she was the baby would be too fat to come out and Usagi would never loose the weight. This made Usagi cry and Haruka made everyone leave buns- head alone. They later played "Secret Santa" and gave each other gifts. They al sat in a circle and one person would close their eyes while the person's "Secret Santa" would pass the present down to the person. Who was chosen for the Secret Santa was before the party. Seiya had gotten Usagi.  
  
I wrapped it up and sent it  
  
With a note saying 'I love you'  
  
I meant it Now I know what a fool I've been  
  
But if you kissed me now  
  
I know you'd fool me again  
  
He looked down at the snow, then closed his eyes with a smile and shook his head. Hotaru had asked him what he wanted for Christmas a few days before. She said she was asking for a friend, and Seiya had his doubts until she told him she also needed help knowing what Yaten wanted. They traded information. He would tell her what he wanted for Christmas, and what Yaten wanted for Christmas, and she would tell him what Usagi would like. She told him that she liked jewelary, mostly earrings or braclets, and she also liked things with rabbits and things with moons. During the Secret Santa, Seiya had gotten a small box of chocolate, Yaten had been given a book on stars, and Hotaru had mysteriously been given a special book on medicane, and Hotaru got up and gave a hug to Setsuna, who she knew to be her Secret Santa because Usagi blabbed. Then, Usagi received her gift. A little Hello Kitty! jewelary kit with two small gold Hello Kitty! earrings and a gold chain braclet with gold and silver charms. When Usagi opened it, she giggled a little and turned to Mamoru. "Thanks Mamo-chan." His heart broke.  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
Everyone else, who knew who her real Secret Santa was, stared at Seiya, Usagi, and Mamoru, shocked. Almost. Mamoru closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "Usagi-chan. . ." Usagi looked at him sideways. "I wasn't you, Mamo-chan?" Still covering his face with his hand he nodded and the cat guardians and inner solders fell sideways like little kids. That's when Hotaru said outload, "Poor Seiya-san." Usagi looked across the circle at Seiya, who was a little beyond pissed. "Is he all you think about, baka Odango-atama!" He knew it sounded stupid, but he had to say something. Usagi looked like she was about to scream or cry, but she stopped, and her blue eyes shined. "Gomen, Seiya-san. Since you and Mamo-chan were the last two people, and this seemed like something he'd get me. Gomen." That's right. Mamoru was the only one who hadn't given his gift yet. "I guess that makes sence," he said then stayed stayed quiet during the rest of the Secret Santa.  
  
'A pair of socks. Mamoru had given Haruka a pair of socks. No, Christmas socks. Man, this guy knows how to party, huh? Of corse Buns loves him and not me. It makes perfect sence! The guy gives people socks for Christmas, and he probably gives kids rocks for Halloween. Damn, what a great guy! . . . Or maybe he forgot Haruka was a girl . . .' He was going to think about it more when he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around saw Usagi standing there. "What's wrong, Seiya-san?" They just stood there for a moment, he didn't know how long. Then she asked, "Are you still mad about before?" Seiya didn't answer, really, but he stood up straiter, and Usagi thought it was a nod. "Well, don't be. Okay?" Seiya opened his mouth to speak, but Usagi stood up on her toes, just for a second. She gave him a quick peak on the lips and Seiya didn't see it happen. He felt his lips with his fingers, but somehow, he knew. Usagi kissed him, and he hadn't forced it or anything. It was a friendly, little girl kiss, the kind girls gave boys on the playground. "Time for bed, Seiya-san!" Usagi smiled so sweet, and Seiya didn't even know he was blushing.  
  
When you moved your mouth, suddenly it took me. I felt shy looking at your eyes. Your smile, so sweet, kissed my lips so gently.  
  
A crowded room  
  
Friends with tired eyes  
  
I'm hiding from you  
  
And your soul of ice  
  
My god  
  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
  
Me?  
  
I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
  
Seiya held his lips, remembering her light touch. 'So gently. So beautiful. Mamoru's lucky to had her.' With his other hand he took out a small heart shaped box, and that's all it was. A box. It still smelled of chocolate. He had taken out the chocolate and replaced it. He placed the box on the steps by the door where the snow wouldn't touch, although if it had what was inside would still be safe.  
  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again  
  
And with that, Seiya walked off into the snowy streets as the wind picked up and the sky sprinkled it's Christman powder. In the morning, hopefully, they would find the box a few feet by the door, and they would open the little heart box and see the starlight earrings, which were carefully rapped in a piece of paper that clearly read in romaji, "Usagi-atama, dai suki. Happy Christmas."  
  
Last Christmas  
  
I gave you my heart  
  
But the very next day you gave it away  
  
This year  
  
To save me from tears  
  
I'll give it to someone special  
  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
  
A man under cover but you tore him apart  
  
Maybe next year  
  
I'll give it to someone  
  
I'll give it to someone special 


End file.
